


oumasai one shots

by Winry_The_Trashgirl



Series: my oumasai works [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winry_The_Trashgirl/pseuds/Winry_The_Trashgirl
Summary: i have a school progect where i have to write a story and since i've never once writen someting i'm practicing here!any help or tips would be grately appriciated
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: my oumasai works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter 1 ~ switched ~

Everyone awoke to a new motive. Allegedly every couple here's personalities would switch. No one thought anything of it other than maki probably acting like an idiot and kaito being dark and mysterious for the next couple of days, and that’s it. So when they entered the cafeteria they did not expect the scene they saw at all. Sure kaito and maki were there doing what they thought was gonna happen. Maki continuously telling kaito how much she loved him, while he denied that he was blushing. But what they also saw was shuichi teasing kokichi while kokichi looked away from embarrassment. It was then that they knew it was going to be a very eventful week.


	2. chapter 2 ~ the downfall of being an ultimate ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another random one-shot to try and help me with writing

Kokichi ouma and his beloved boyfriend Shuichi Saihara had gone out to a local park for a date. Of course forgetting the fact that they were practically famous due to being ultimates. Maybe they should stop going into the public for their dates…


	3. chapter 3 ~blushing and lying about blushing ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more oumasai!!!!!!!! i need to sleep its like 1am TmT

“You know you have the cutest face i’ve ever seen.” this had caught kokichi by surprise. Of course he would never admit to that face to anyone. Now due to the bluenet he was a blushing mess. And the detective took notice of this fact almost immediately. “Kichi, are you blushing?” “what!? Shumai how could you? You know super evil supreme leaders like myself never blush! How could shumai forget something like that?” kokichi was quick to lie. He was a super evil leader, how could he be blushing? Kokichi ouma didn’t blush. At Least that was what he liked to tell himself. “ I was able to get you to blush?” and of course shuichi immediately caught his lie.   
“I..it’s the cold!” kokichi could hardly think of that in time before shuichi could get more suspicious of him. Although it was way too late for that now. “ suuuure it’s the cold and totally not the fact that i said you had a cute face.'' At this point kokichi knew he was as red as a strawberry panta label. He could hardly trust his voice but managed to try and deny it again. Shuichi will never the adorable face kokichi had made while denying that he had to do with why he was as he put it ‘as red as strawberry panta’ mainly because he may or may not have taken a picture or two...


	4. chapter 4 ~crying~

Shuichi was more than worried when kokichi had not been in class. Out of every day he had seen kokichi, not once had he been late or absent. Even that one time he had a fever he still came in and had to be escorted out of class so he could rest.   
When he asked around no one except kiibo was even slightly worried about the little purple boy. Shuichi had hardly paid any attention to the lessons that day. The only thing he could think about was if kokichi was alright or not. So he was relieved when the final bell rang meaning the ultimates could go to their dorms. Of course Shuichi's first stop was kokichis dorm. Luckily kokichi had taught him how to pick a lock. A skill he never thought he would use but was thankful for anyway. He was more worried when he could hear crying when he got to the door. Shuichi made quick work of the lock and opened the door. What he saw broke his heart more than he could imagine was possible. Kokichi was on his bed crying. And sure it would hurt anyone seeing someone you deeply cared for crying but it was different with kokichi. No matter how he felt he could hide behind his mask. So the fact that he couldn’t put that mask on was extremely worrying. Shuichi guessed kokichi had noticed him standing there and quickly tried to put a mask on. “S-shumai! What a n..nice surprise! Why did you grace lil old me with your presents?” even kokichi knew no one would believe that mask he had on. But what surprised kokichi was how fast shuichi went from staring at him with worry in his eyes to hugging kokichi.  
Kokichis mask quickly fell and he started crying again. “You don’t have to tell me what's wrong kichi, but i would appreciate it if you could” shuichi knew it was hard for kokichi to open i]]up usually so he never forced him to tell him how he was feeling or what was wrong. But he was always happy when kokichi could trust him enough to tell him what was making him worried or sad. Needless to say shuichi spent the rest of the day comforting kokichi all he could.

**Author's Note:**

> again as i said in the summery i have no experience what so ever so please keep that in mind T^T  
> also english isn't my first language so sorry for any spelling errors


End file.
